1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to businesses' hours of operation and, more specifically, to ascertaining businesses' hours of operation based on data indicating the presence of customers at the businesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many search engines and other online services rely on, and document, business hours—daily, weekly, or monthly patterns of when a business is open—but this information is expensive to obtain on a web-scale. Contacting every business in, for example, the United States to inquire about their hours would be very labor intensive, particularly if the process is regularly repeated to detect changes in business hours. At the same time, records of business hours are often relied upon by users of search engines, so incorrect records can be inconvenient to the user. Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively low-cost, accurate technique for identifying the operating hours of businesses.